


Storm Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Elemental Magic, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Smut, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ele voltaria no tempo. Mudando o passado, apagando o futuro que conhecia, para criar um novo futuro. Não seria algo simples de ser feito. Mas Harry estava determinado a causar a mais poderosa tempestade, para não deixar que o mundo terminasse daquela forma outra vez.





	1. Prólogo

O mundo tinha mudado. Mudado de uma forma que ninguém poderia ter previsto.

Após a guerra contra Voldemort, Harry tinha seguido em frente, mas de uma forma que ninguém poderia ter previsto. Ele não terminou seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, ele não se juntou ao treinamento auror, muito menos retomou seu romance com Ginevra Weasley. Depois que tantas pessoas tinham se sacrificado por ele… Harry decidiu _viver_ da forma que ele realmente desejava. E esse desejo se manifestou em forma de viagens. Ele visitou países, aprendeu culturas e magias. Durante os dez primeiros anos de suas viagens, Harry voltou para a Inglaterra apenas um pequeno punhado de vezes, normalmente quando o aniversário de seu afilhado se aproximava. Foi apenas em sua última visita, antes de seu afilhado embarcar no trem para Hogwarts que, graças a um comentário idiota de Ronny, Harry notou algo. As pessoas ao seu redor estavam envelhecendo, enquanto ele ainda aparentava ter os mesmos dezessete anos. Muito mais saudável, com uma aparência muito mais bem cuidada, mas ainda assim ele parecia ser um adolescente, ao invés do homem de quase trinta anos.

Seus próximos cinco anos de viagens forma dedicados a descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele. Foi na antiga biblioteca de Alexandria que Harry encontrou sua resposta. Sua aparente juventude eterna era a consequência de duas coisas que ninguém teria pensado possível. A família Potter descendia de uma antiga família de demônios, os von Wincott. Oh, eles não eram os demônios estereotipados, que a religião católica pregava. Não era tão simples. Os von Wincott eram de uma classe muito específica, conhecida como mazuko. Mazukos eram demônios antigos, que eram capazes de controlar a magia elementar pura. Não era como os bruxos usando suas varinhas para conjurar àgua ou fogo… não… os mazukos eram _verdadeiros_ elementais. Os elementos eram uma extensão de seus corpos e poderes. Eles eram conhecidos não apenas por sua grande beleza, mas sua jovialidade extremamente longa. Um mazuko poderia aparentar ser um adolescente por mais de mil anos, antes que seu corpo começasse a transitar para o de um adulto.

Em algum momento, perto do século IV, um mazuko da família von Wincott, concebeu uma criança com um bruxo… oh, não qualquer bruxos! Foi Elizabeth Slytherin, a filha mais nova de Salazar Slytherin. Furioso pela ‘desonra’ da pureza de sua família, Salazar deserdou Elizabeth que, para se esconder e ter sua criança com segurança, adotou outro sobrenome. Mais tarde, perto no final do século XVIII, a descendente da criança de Elizabeth foi desposa por Ignotus Peverell. A bisneta de Ignotus então se casou com Leon Potter, pai do avô de Harry, Charlus Potter. E a linha se seguiu até chegar em Harry.

Ironicamente, com isso, Harry descobriu que ele descendente de Salazar Slytherin. Mas não era esse o fato importante. De certa forma, em um momento diferente, nem mesmo o fato de Harry ter o sangue da família von Wincott, seria de qualquer importância. Ao que parecia, o sangue elemental se tornava inativo, quando misturado com o sangue de mago ou trouxa… e teria sido assim com Harry… se ele não tivesse, inadvertidamente, reunido as três Relíquias da Morte. Oh, elas eram reais! A história era real! E reuni-las fez de Harry o Mestre da Morte. Graças a isso, o sangue mazuko adormecido em seu corpo não apenas se manifestou, mas substituiu completamente seu sangue humano, tornando-o um mazuko de sangue puro.

Dizer que Harry não tinha aceitado bem a situação, teria sido um grande eufemismo. Ele passou os próximos dez anos pesquisando, para tentar encontrar um meio de reverter tudo. Oh, não era a ideia de ser um mazuko que o assustava. Ele não teria se importado se fosse apenas a coisa dos elementos… era a ideia da jovialidade que beirava a imortalidade que o assustava. Ele tinha mais de quarenta anos, com sua aparência impecavelmente jovem, enquanto seus amigos já começavam a apresentar rugas e fios grisalhos. Harry sabia que, se isso não fosse revertido, ele seria obrigado a ver todos seus amigos morrerem, enquanto ele permaneceria praticamente imutável.

Foi quando o mundo ao seu redor começou a mudar.

Harry estava no Peru, investigando um antigo templo Maia atrás de uma ‘cura’, quando o patrono de Hermione o encontrou. Os trouxas os tinham descoberto! E, seguindo o exemplo de seus antepassados, tinham declarado temporada de ‘caça as bruxas’. A única diferença, era que ao invés de tochas e forcados, eles estavam caçando bruxos com armas automáticas e bombas nucleares. Não apenas a Inglaterra, mas o mundo inteiro estava em caos.

Harry, junto com cada bruxo e bruxa, tentaram lutar contra a ameaça.

Eles não tiveram como vencer.

Não realmente.

Os trouxas destruíram a própria terra, em uma tentativa desesperada de eliminar todos os bruxos. A guerra durou quase cinquenta anos. Foi quando Harry testemunhou o assassinato das últimas crianças mágicas, que ele tinha conseguido salvar, que ele _despertou_. Pela primeira vez, Harry aceitou o sangue mazuko que percorria suas veias, e deixou toda a sua raiva se libertar através da fúria dos elementos. Em sua fúria, ele matou todos os trouxas restantes, que eram poucas centenas naquela época.

No final, Harry se tornou o último bruxo… e o último mazuko na terra. Oh, ele não estava realmente sozinho. Um goblin, dois elfos domésticos e um centauro tinham sobrevivido.

Porém, mesmo assim, Harry não desistiu. Ele era incapaz de se dar por vencido. Foi assim que, com a ajuda das quatro criaturas sobreviventes, ele evocou um antigo ritual proibido.

Ele voltaria no tempo. Mudando o passado, apagando o futuro que conhecia, para criar um novo futuro.

Não seria algo simples de ser feito.

Mas Harry estava determinado a causar a mais poderosa tempestade, para não deixar que o mundo terminasse daquela forma outra vez.


	2. Lorde von Wincott

— Aqui está tudo o que o senhor nos solicitou: uma nova identidade completa, junto com uma história de fundo completa. – Afirmou Ragnok, entregando ao homem sentado à sua frente uma pasta relativamente grossa.

Harry pegou a pasta e começou a conferir cada detalhe escrito, sabendo que tudo precisava ser perfeito.

O ritual tinha funcionado. Ele tinha sido capaz de volta no tempo. Ele tinha voltado mais de um século, para maio de 1968. O ritual tinha feito um grande pedágio em seu núcleo mágico, ao ponto de que Harry tinha perdido a consciência poucos segundos depois de concluir o ritual. Ele tinha ficado inconsciente no meio de uma floresta no norte de Galés.

Depois de recuperar a consciência, Harry deu início ao seu plano de mudar o futuro. Sua primeira parada foi Gringotes, para falar com os goblins. Ele precisaria de uma nova identidade, assim como garantir a cooperação total da Nação Goblin. Não foi difícil conseguir uma reunião com o governante dos goblins, Ragnok, principalmente pelo fato dele não ser um bruxo. Depois de provar quem, o que, e de quando ele era, Ragnok ficou mais do que interessado em saber o motivo que o tornou tão desesperado para fazer um ritual tão perigoso. Após sua história, Harry ficou satisfeito ao saber que os goblins iriam apoiá-lo completamente, assim como iriam lhe fornecer uma identidade nova sem cobrar nem mesmo um nuque sequer.

Depois de entregar os cinco malões, onde ele tinha guardado toda a sua fortuna, para que os goblins o colocassem em um cofre de alta segurança, Harry agora estava pronto para descobrir quem ele seria a partir daquele momento.

Haeron von Wincott. Esse era seu novo nome.

Harry não pode deixar de rir com o sobrenome. Seria divertido ver como o mundo iria reagir aquele sobrenome, já que o nome von Wincott não tinha sido ouvido na Grã-Britânia desde o século IV.

Continuando a ler as informações, Harry descobriu que ele tinha nascido em uma pequena aldeia no sul de Madri, em 31 de julho de 1946, fazendo com que ele tivesse 21 anos no momento. Idade não era uma coisa que o preocupava, mas ele estava satisfeito de que ele fosse registrado como um maior de idade. Seus pais o tinham educado casa, o que explicaria a falta de um registro escolar. Ele também seria algum tipo de prodígio mágico, tendo atingido seus NOMs aos 13 anos e NIEMs aos 15 anos. Essa seria a melhor explicação para suas habilidades mágicas. Ele também alguns tinha mestrado, que coincidiam com suas especialidades, após tantas viagens e estudos pelo mundo: Poções, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Cura, Rugas Antigas, Defesa, Artes das Trevas, Artes de Luz e Duelo. Seus pais tinham falecido há pouco mais de dois anos, ou o equivalente a morte para um mazuko. Que se resumia a um tipo de hibernação, onde seu coração parava de bater.

Com a morte de seus pais, ele assumiu o título de Lorde von Wincott, ganhando três assentos na Suprema Corte. E, ao invés de seguir o exemplo de seus antepassados que tinham se isolado do mundo mágico, ele achou por bem retornar à Grã-Bretanha.

— Isso está ótimo, Ragnok. Você foi capaz de conseguir a poção que eu pedi? – Perguntou, satisfeito com todo o trabalho do goblin.

— Certamente. – Afirmou Ragnok, abrindo uma das gavetas de sua mesa, retirando um pequeno frasco de poção azul brilhante.

Harry olhou para o frasco.

Ele sabia que poção era aquela. Aquela era alguém ‘Mutare Pellis’, uma poção ilegal e indefectível, que alterava completamente a aparência física de quem a bebesse. Depois de consumida, a poção não poderia ser detectada e seu efeito era vitalício. Fabricar, usar ou fornecer aquela poção era um crime punível com uma eternidade em Azkaban. Em uma situação diferente, Harry não teria pensado em usar aquela poção, mas ele não poderia andar pelo mundo com sua aparência atual. Cada partícula de seu corpo gritava ‘Potter’, e ele não poderia ser, em momento algum, ligado a família Potter.

Sem hesitação, ele aceitou o frasco e bebeu o líquido em um único gole, estremecendo com o sabor amargo da poção.

Não foi preciso nem mesmo meio segundo, para que ele começasse a sentir seu corpo mudar. A mudança tinha sido acompanhada com uma forte queimação e sensação de pele sendo rasgada e costurada. Em algum momento, em meio a dor, Harry tinha caído no chão, se contorcendo enquanto seu corpo mudava. Depois do que pareciam ser horas, mas não poderia ter sido mais do que um par de minutos, a dor desapareceu e Harry se viu deitado no chão, ofegante e coberto de suor.

Ele precisou de mais alguns instantes, para recuperar o fôlego, antes de se levantar e conjurar um espelho para ser capaz de ver a mudança que seu corpo tinha sofrido. No momento em que viu seu reflexo, Harry foi incapaz de encontrar qualquer características da família Potter.

Refletido no espelho, encontrava-se um homem jovem, que parecia ter acabado de sair da adolescência. Não muito alto, sua altura ainda parecia ser os mesmos 1,62m de antes. Contudo, seu corpo tinha se tornado muito mais andrógeno e delicado do que antes. Seus quadris estavam mais largos e sua bunda mais proeminente, sua cintura fina e quase curvilínea. Seu rosto também tinha recebido as mesmas características andrógenas, ganhando um formato de coração suave, com as maçãs rosadas e salientes, seus lábios estavam mais carnudos e com um rosado convidativo. Sua pele estava mais clara, quase parecendo ser feita de porcelana delicada. Seus cabelos longos, estavam alcançando o meio de suas costas, em uma cascata de ondas suaves. Eles tinham se tornado mais escuros, ao ponto de serem tão negros quanto a própria noite.  Porém, eles não eram assim por inteiro, do lado direito de seu rosto, jazia um mecha de pouco mais de cinco centímetros, cujos fios pareciam ser de prata líquida. A única características que seu corpo parecia ter mantido, tinham sido seus olhos. Eles ainda possuíam o mesmo formato amendoado, no mesmo tom surpreendente de verde esmeralda.

Com um pequeno giro de pulso, ele ajustou suas vestes, que tinham se tornado um pouco largas e justas em alguns pontos, e desapareceu com o suor, antes de voltar a se sentar em frente a Ragnok.

— Creio que ninguém vá suspeitar agora. Muito obrigado, Ragnok. – Agradeceu educadamente.

— É sempre um prazer ajudar nosso mais importante cliente, Lorde von Wincott. – foi a resposta divertida do goblin. – Existe algo mais que Gringotes possa fazer pelo senhor?

Harry… Haeron sorriu. Ele precisava começar a pensar em si mesmo como Haeron.

— Eu precioso de uma casa. Uma grande e majestosa mansão, para ser específico. Com bastante privacidade, perto da floresta e com um grande lago. A mansão precisa da melhor proteção mágica que possa ser fornecida. Ela deve estar equipada com uma sala de duelos, um laboratório de poções e um estábulo para equinos mágico e não mágicos. Também preciso de sete elfos domésticos. O preço, como você sabe Ragnok, não é um problema.

O goblin concordou, escrevendo em um pergaminho o pedido.

— Devido às especificações, pode demorar alguns dias.

— Nesse caso, estarei hospedado no Caldeirão Furado. Envie-me uma coruja quando estiver com tudo pronto. Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Ragnok. Que seu outro brilhe tanto quanto o sol.

— Entrarei em contato assim que encontrar uma mansão com suas especificações. Tenha um bom dia, Lorde von Wincott. Que o sangue de seus inimigos caía aos seus pés.

Com essa despedida, Haeron saiu do banco e caminhou pelas ruas lotadas do beco.  Já passava das onze horas da manhã, o que explicava a grande quantidade de bruxos indo e vindo pelo beco.

Por um momento, Haeron saiu perguntou o que ele deveria fazer. Foi quando seus olhos foram atraídos em direção a velha loja de varinhas de Ollivander. Ele não tinha uma varinha há mais de cinquenta anos. Ele não precisava de uma varinha, e todas as varinhas tinham sido destruídas pelos trouxas durante a guerra. Porém, Haeron tinha certeza de que atrairia muita atenção se ele não tivesse qualquer varinha com ele.

Decidido, ele entrou na velha loja de varinhas. Não demorou muito para que um, muito mais jovem, Ollivander aparecesse para atendê-lo. Assim que os olhos azuis brilhantes do fabricante de varinhas pousaram si, eles se arregalaram comicamente. O fabricante balançou a cabeça, quase como se não estivesse acreditando no que via.

— Já faz muito tempo, desde que um mazuko entrou nessa loja... Meu hexavô foi o último da minha família a vender uma varinha para um elementar: sabugueiro, 34 cm, núcleo de cabelo de esfinge, se ainda me lembro das histórias. É uma grande honra recebê-lo em minha loja, meu senhor. - Cumprimentou Ollivander, curvando-se em direção a Haeron. – Em que posso me ajudar, meu senhor? – Questionou Ollivander, parecendo subitamente empolgado com tudo. Mais do que provavelmente, ele deveria estar pensando sobre a história que contaria a seus filhos e netos.

— Sou o Lorde Haeron von Wincott. – Agradeceu inclinando a cabeça na direção do velho bruxo. – Eu gostaria de comprar uma nova varinha se possível. Minha varinha sofreu um pequeno… acidente.

Pelo sorriso que Ollivander, Haeron poderia até mesmo dizer que era como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo para o bruxo.

— Será um grande prazer, Lorde von Wincott. Aguarde um momento, enquanto pego as varinhas, no cofre.

Sem dar tempo para que Haeron pudesse dizer algo, Ollivander correu até o fundo da loja, apenas para voltar correndo outra vez, segurando instável pilha de vinte caixas de varinhas, colocando-as sobre o balcão de vidro empoeirado.

— Vamos começar. Qual é o braço da varinha? - Questionou, acenando sua própria varinha, para fazer com que uma fita métrica ganhasse vida.

— Direito.

Haeron observou enquanto a fita métrica se movia ao seu redor, tomando as medidas que precisa, antes de voltar a ficar inerte sobre o balcão.

— Sua espécie sempre foi especial, Lorde von Wincott. A maioria é perfeitamente compatível com núcleos de pelo da cauda de unicórnio, corda de coração de dragão ou penas da cauda da fênix. Oh, mas a magia de sua espécie é diferente. Magia muito forte. Muito pura. O núcleo da varinha precisa ser muito mais forte, caso contrário, a força de sua magia destruiria a varinha. – Explicou, enquanto pegava uma das caixas e abria, oferecendo a varinha para Haeron. – Bordo, 35 cm, núcleo de escama de hidra. Maleável. Ótima para duelos.

Haeron olhou para a varinha antes de pegá-la. Nem mesmo um segundo depois, Ollivander arrancou a varinha de sua mão.

— Não. Vejamos está: cerejeira japonesa, 41 cm, núcleo de pena de tengu. Rígida.

Haeron a segurou por alguns segundos, antes de Ollivander pegá-la de volta.

— Definitivamente não. Nogueira, 37 cm, núcleo de lágrimas de fênix.

Assim como antes, essa também não tinha sido a varinha correta. Ollivander lhe ofereceu mais quatro e Haeron estava quase mudando de ideia. Não parecia que uma daquelas varinhas serviria para ele.

— O senhor é um cliente difícil, Lorde von Wincott. Vejamos, que tal… – Ollivander parou de falar, seus olhos estavam fixos em um das caixas. – Talvez… Poderia ser possível… Por que não tentar…?

O fabricante se virou para encará-lo, segurando a caixa com um pouco de insegurança. Quase em câmera lenta, ele abriu a caixa, oferecendo seu conteúdo para Haeron. Assim que viu a varinha, Haeron soube que ela era diferente de qualquer outra varinha. Ela era branca, com vários sulcos vermelhos.

— Yggdrasil. 45 centímetros. Um pouco flexível. O núcleo é sangue de unicórnio dado de bom grado e veneno de basilisco.

No momento em que seus dedos envolveram a madeira branca, Haeron sentiu a familiar sensação de calor. Ele tinha encontrado sua nova varinha.

— Fabuloso! Muito curioso, mas fabuloso.

— O que seria tão curioso sobre isso, Sr. Ollivander?

Com cuidado, Ollivander colocou a varinha de volta na caixa, antes de encarar o lorde a sua frente, seus olhos azuis brilhando ainda mais intensamente.

— Essa, Lorde von Wincott, foi a primeira varinha feita pela minha família.  Uma combinação instável. Muito difícil de se equilibrar. Vida e morte. Ordem e caos. Luz e trevas. Para essa varinha escolhê-lo, eu nem mesmo sou capaz de imagina o tipo de responsabilidade que pesa sobre seus ombros.

Haeron tentou não estremecer.

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, Ollivander ainda era capaz de lhe deixar desconfortável a um nível que não poderia ser descrito.

Depois de pagar por sua varinha, Haeron saiu pelo beco, pensando em comprar novas vestes e alguns outros itens, antes de encerrar seu dia. Ele já tinha algo planejado para o dia seguinte. Estava na hora de começar a mudar o futuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um Severus Snape de oito anos estava sentado em um canto afastado do parquinho.  De longe, ele observava, com tristeza e ciúme, enquanto as crianças, todas limpas e bem vestidas, brincando sem qualquer preocupação. Ao contrário daquelas crianças, Severus estava longe de ser limpo e bem vestido. Seu pai proibia que ele ou sua mãe 'desperdiça-se' água com algo tão trivial quanto banho. Não, o dinheiro de Tobias Snape deveria ser gasto com algo realmente importante, como apostas e bebidas. Severus não se lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que tomara um banho, ele sabia que nunca tinha tomado um banho quente, ele não tinha direito a um luxo como esse. Suas roupas estavam velhas e amareladas, sem mencionar fedorentas. Elas eram muito maiores do que ele, já que sua mãe as tinha conseguido em um centro de doação para moradores de rua. Suas cuecas estavam em uma situação igualmente ruim. Com vários buracos e manchas de sujeira.

Severus daria qualquer coisa para trocar de lugar com uma daquelas crianças.  Ele não se importava de que eram trouxas. Tudo o que importava, era que ele poderia experimentar um banho quente, talvez até mesmo fosse capaz de usar um sabonete cheiroso e shampoo de verdade, ao invés da pedra de sabão fedido. E roupas limpas! Talvez algo do seu tamanho, não precisava ser novo. Oh, e comida! Ele poderia comer algo diferente do pão velho e duro, ou da sopa de cebola aguada e sem gosto, que era a única coisa que eles tinham casa.

Ele sabia que era diferente daquelas outras crianças. Que ele era um bruxo, como sua mãe, mas isso não importava muito para ele. Tudo o que importava, era que a magia não era permitida em sua casa. Seu pai tinha proibido. Das poucas vezes que Severus tinha visto sua mãe segurando uma varinha, seu pai tinha batido nela durante quase 15 minutos, usando um bastão de críquete. E das poucas vezes que Severus tinha feito magia acidental, ele também tinha sido vítima da fúria de seu pai.

Mais de uma vez, Severus se perguntou, por que ele tinha que viver uma vida como aquela. Era tão injusto. Por que sua mãe não o protegia? Ela poderia fazer se quisesse. Severus tinha lido escondido um livro velho de sua mãe, da época em que ela estudava. O livro falava sobre vários feitiços, e Severus tinha certeza de que sua mãe poderia usá-los para protegê-los de seu pai se quisesse.

Ele observou quando as mães começaram a chamar as crianças, dizendo que era hora do almoço. O pequeno menino sentiu seu estômago doer com esse pensamento. Ele sabia que deveria voltar para casa. Com alguma sorte, seu pai não estaria em casa e ele é sua mãe poderiam comer um pouco a mais do que lhes era permitido.

A caminhada até a Spinner's End tinha sido rápida. Logo Severus se viu entrando em sua casa velha, sendo cumprimentado pelo silêncio. Franzindo a testa, ele parou olhando para o corredor de entrada. Estava quieto. Muito quieto.

— Mãe? – Chamou, tentando manter a voz calma, sem sair de perto da porta. Ele já estava pronto para correr.

— Na sala Severus. 

Devagar, Severus caminhou até a sala de estar, sem saber o que iria encontrar. Parando na porta, o menino piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender a cena diante de seus olhos.

Havia três pessoas na sala. Seus pais e um terceiro indivíduo desconhecido. 

Tobias estava sentado rígido em uma das poltronas velhas, seu rosto vermelho e seus olhos escuros estavam brilhando de raiva. Eileen estava na poltrona ao lado da do marido. Seu rosto cansado estava um pouco abatido, mas seus ombros estavam relaxados e havia um ar de conformidade sobre ela.

Quando os olhos escuros de Severus se viraram para encarar a terceira pessoa no cômodo, foi quase impossível não corar. Aquela deveria ser a pessoa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Era difícil dizer se era um homem ou um mulher, não que isso importasse no momento. Ele estava sentado no sofá, em frente às poltronas, com uma postura altiva e confiante. Ele tinha cabelos escuros, exceto por uma única mecha prateada, olhos de um verde impressionante. Ele usava vestes bruxos, em um tom azul claro com detalhes em branco, que mesmo que Severus não fosse um especialista, ele podia notar que elas eram muito caras.

Não importava como se visse, Severus não conseguia entender o que alguém assim estava fazendo em sua casa.

— Severus venha aqui. – Chamou Eileen, tentando sorrir de forma encorajadora.

Sem tirar os olhos do estranho, Severus se aproximou, parando ao lado da poltrona de sua mãe, olhando diretamente rasgada o belo estranho.

— Severus, esse é o Lorde Haeron von Wincott. – Apresentou Eileen, sua voz estava um pouco trêmula e abatida, mas ela estava lutando para que soasse firme e respeitosa.

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo. As palavras de sua mãe apenas aumentaram a confusão que já sentia. O que um lorde, alguém tão importante na comunidade mágica, estava fazendo em sua casa?

Sem que precisasse manifestar em voz alta sua confusão, Eileen sanou suas dúvidas. 

— Lorde von Wincott está aqui para te levar com ele Severus. – Falou, sua voz quebrando um pouco, mas ainda firme.

Chocado e assustado, Severus desviou o olhar de Haeron, encarando sua mãe.

— Me… levar?

— Sim. A partir de hoje, você será o filho dele. – Dessa vez a voz de Eileen não vacilou. Ela encarou os olhos escuros de seu filho com firmeza.

Severus sempre se considerou inteligente, mas ele não estava conseguindo entender. Como assim ele seria filho daquele lorde. Isso não era possível. Ele era filho de Eileen Snape e, por mais que não gostasse, de Tobias Snape.

— Eu não entendo…

— Ele comprou você, garoto! Ele nos deu muito dinheiro, por um merdinha inútil como você! – Rosnou Tobias, assustando Severus.

Demorou alguns minutos para que ele compreendesse o que seu pai tinha acabado de dizer. Quando entendeu, Severus não pode deixar de se sentir traído. Ele tinha sido vendido. Ele não esperava nada diferente de Tobias, mas ele nunca pensou que sua mãe faria algo assim com ele. Vendê-lo para um completo estranho.

Foi quando ele escutou a voz de Haeron pela primeira vez.

— Creio que eu tenha deixado claro, o que aconteceria com você, Snape, caso voltasse a abrir a boca. – A voz de Haeron estava fria e cortante, quase como um chicote.

Seu pai nunca teve a chance de falar outra vez. Severus viu o lorde erguer um único dedo na direção do trouxa, antes de escutar Tobias emitir um alto grito de dor, jogando-se no chão com as mãos pressionadas entre suas pernas, enquanto uma poça de sangue começava a se formar.

— Tobias! – O grito assustado de sua mãe o fez saltar para trás, enquanto via Eileen ajoelhar-se desesperada ao lado do marido.

— Eu me pergunto se preciso ser mais claro… – Comentou o lorde, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro, voltando a apontar o dedo em direção ao trouxa caído.

Assustada, Eileen se colocou na frente do marido, em uma tentativa vã de protegê-lo.

— Por favor, eu imploro, não o machuque mais. Eu já lhe dei o menino!

Severus sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, enquanto seus olhos ardiam. Doía… mais do que qualquer coisa, escutar sua mãe dizendo aquelas palavras. Ela se importava mais com o homem que a espancava e a fazia viver na miséria, do que com seu próprio filho.

Haeron abaixou o dedo, antes de se levantar em um movimento elegante. Seus olhos verdes frios, fixos na mulher ajoelhada a sua frente.

— Você é uma vergonha para nossa espécie. Você não merece a bênção da magia. – Com essas palavras ditas, Haeron voltou seu olhar para Severus, que recuou mais dois passos com medo. – Existe algum pertence que você deseja levar, Severus? Pense bem, você nunca mais voltará para esse lugar.

Ainda congelado em seu lugar, Severus negou em silêncio. Não havia nada de importante que ele quisesse, muito menos algo de valor.

Aceitando sua resposta silenciosa, Haeron atravessou a distância que os separava, segurando o menino pelo ombro e aparatou para longe daquela casa.

.:...:...:...:.

Haeron os levou diretamente para se quarto no Caldeirão Furado, seu humor ainda estava escuro depois de sua reunião com a família Snape. Agora, mais do que nunca, Haeron compreendia o motivo de seu antigo professor de poções ter se tornado um homem tão sombrio e solitário. Tendo como pai um trouxa desprezível não era o suficiente, o homem precisava ser um lixo imundo, que tinha como meta pessoal tornar a vida do filho um inferno, negando as mais simples coisas. Sua mãe não era muito melhor. Além de ter se rebaixamento para se casar com um trouxa imundo, ela tinha se tornado completamente submissa, aceitando os abusos não apenas a ela, mas ao próprio filho. Ela não merecia a bênção da magia. Foi por isso que ele não hesitou em lançar um feitiço que tinha aprendido no Egito, poucos segundos antes de saírem. Não era um feitiço letal, era apenas um feitiço que destruía a ligação entre o bruxo é seu núcleo mágico. Se ele causava uma dor excruciante, muito pior que o cruciatus, ou se ela era irreversível… Isso não lhe importava no momento.

Respirando fundo, Haeron olhou para o menino assustado ao seu lado, enrugado um pouco o nariz com o que via. Severus estava sujo, parecendo não ter tomado banho em muito tempo. Suas roupas pareciam ser ainda piores do que as roupas velhas de Dudley, que ele era obrigado a usar no passado. Ele também estava perigosamente magro.

— Por que você não vai tomar um banho, enquanto eu peço nosso almoço? – Sugeriu, indicando a porta que levava para o banheiro do quarto.

Severus o olhou surpreso, e Haeron não pode deixar de se sentir incomodado com o brilho de esperança em seus olhos.

— Vou poder tomar banho quente? Com sabonete e shampoo?

Doía em Haeron ouvir tanto fascínio e esperança na voz do menino, por algo tão simples que deveria ter feito parte de sua vida cotidiana. Sufocando seu incomodo e raiva, ele sorriu para a criança. 

— Sim, é se lave bem. Vou encontrar algumas roupas para você vestir, depois do banho, então apenas jogue essas no lixo. – Falou, empurrando devagar o menino em direção ao banheiro.

Haeron não precisou se repetir. Severus correu para o banheiro como uma criança na manhã de natal, trancando-se lá dentro. Nem mesmo um minuto e passou, quando ele escutou o som do chuveiro sendo ligado.

Enquanto esperava que o menino tomasse banho, Haeron desceu até o bar e pediu para Tom que enviasse dois almoços completos para seu quarto. Ele estava determinado a colocar um pouco mais de peso em Severus. Voltando para seu quarto, ele tirou uma de suas novas vestes de dentro do malão e a colocou sobre a cama, começando a encolhê-la, até ficar em um tamanho que fosse servir em Severus.

A comida chegou cinco minutos depois, e Haeron não podia deixar de ficar satisfeito com a quantidade: um grande bife bovino grelhado, purê de batata, aspargos, mine nabo e beterraba salteados na manteiga, molho, uma torta inteira de mirtilos. Acompanhando uma garrafa de vinho tinto envelhecido em barril de carvalho e uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

Com refeições como aquela, não demoraria muito para fazer com que Severus adquirisse um peso saudável.

.:...:...:...:.

Severus suspirou satisfeito, desligando o chuveiro e se enrolando na toalha felpuda. Ele quase não podia acreditar que tinha sido capaz de tomar um banho quente! E era tão bom! Muito melhor o que ele tinha sonhado. E o sabonete tinha um cheiro doce que ele não conhecia, mas era muito agradável! O shampoo era ainda melhor, e tinham cheiro de lavanda. Pela primeira vez, desde que ele era capaz de se lembrar, ele se sentia completamente limpo. E seu cabelo estava tão macio e cheiroso! Se aquilo fosse um sonho, Severus não queria acordar!

Ele saiu do banheiro, envolto na toalha, voltando para o quarto. Para sua surpresa, Haeron estava sentado junto a uma pequena mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário. Porém não foi isso que atraiu sua atenção, mas a comida sobre a mesa. Severus nunca tinha visto tanta comida em toda a sua vida! O cheiro fez com que seu estômago roncasse.

Alertado pelo ronco, Haeron dobrou o jornal e olhou para Severus, não conseguindo conter sua diversão ao ver olhou menino pequeno e magro enrolado na grande toalha de banho.

— Venha aqui, Sevvie. Vamos te vestir para que possamos comer.

Severus hesitou um pouco, mas caminhou até o homem mais velhos, deixando-o secá-lo e vesti-lo. Ele já era grande o suficiente para se vestir sozinho, mas não poderia negar que ser vestido daquela forma lhe dava uma sensação agradável de cuidado.

As vestes que Haeron lhe deu eram inegavelmente novas. O tecido era macio e suave contra sua pele, e se encaixavam perfeitamente em seu corpo pequeno e magro. Com um feitiço, Haeron secou seu cabelo e o penteou.

— Pronto, agora se sente para comermos.

Severus não precisou ser mandado uma segunda vez. Tomando o lugar vazio na mesa, ele começou a comer a comida devagar. Ele estava faminto, mas ele queria ser capaz de aproveitar o sabor. Ele nunca tinha tido a chance de comer carne ou verduras, muito menos beber suco de abóbora.

Haeron tinha um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto, enquanto via o menino comer tudo. Havia a necessidade de ensiná-lo etiqueta, mas isso seria mais tarde, quando os goblins terminassem sua nova casa.

Depois de terminaram o almoço, Haeron cortou um pedaço generoso da torta e o serviu para Severus, antes de fazer o mesmo consigo.

— Depois de comer a torta, quero que beba essas duas poções. A azul primeiro, depois a cinza. – Mandou, colocando dois frascos de poção na frente do menor.

Severus olhou para as poções um pouco nervoso. Ele nunca tinha tomado uma poção antes.

— O que elas fazem? - Perguntou baixinho, com medo de irritar o homem que o tinha tratado melhor na última hora, do que sua família em todos aqueles anos.

— A poção azul é uma poção anestésica, que vai te fazer dormir pelas próximas oito horas. A cinza é uma poção de adoção de sangue. Ela vai substituir cada célula que você herdou de Tobias Snape pelas minhas, tornando-o meu filho em todos os sentidos. – Explicou com calma, enquanto observava as expressões tão abertas de Severus. Era difícil de acreditar que aquele menino, em uma linha do tempo tão diferente, teria se tornado um mestre na habilidade de ocultar suas emoções.

Severus mordeu o lábio nervoso. Olhando para as poções, enquanto tentava, sem muito sucesso, descobrir o que teria feito aquele homem desejá-lo como filho. Cansado de não conseguir uma resposta sozinho, ele finalmente reuniu a coragem para perguntar:

— Por que você me quis? Se você queria um filho, não seria mais fácil ter um com uma mulher?

Haeron se recostou um pouco mais em sua cadeira, enquanto tentava medir suas próximas palavras com cuidado. Ele não podia dizer o verdadeiro motivo, mesmo que desejasse. Sem mencionar que ele precisa dar garantias ao menino, devido as inseguranças que ele carregava.

— Em certo ponto, você está certo. Se tudo o que desejasse fosse um filho, eu poderia tê-lo pelo método mais… natural. Porém, esse não é o caso. O que você sabe sobre a família de sua mãe?

Severus franziu a testa com a pergunta. 

— Ela não falava sobre isso.

— Não muito surpreendente, apesar de ser uma escolha tola. Sua mãe nasceu em uma das mais antigas famílias mágicas, a família Prince. Se não estou enganado, o nome Prince tem mais de mil anos, e sua linha pode ser rastreada até a Era dos Fundadores. – Contou, enquanto pensava em tudo que tinha descoberto em suas muitas pesquisas. – Quando jovem, sua mãe foi prometida em casamento para Alexandre Lestrange, sobrinho do atual Lorde Lestrange. Uma prática comum entre as famílias mais nobres e antigas, que tem como objetivo proteger não apenas a fortuna da família, mas a própria linha. A família Lestrange é uma família tão antiga quanto a família Prince, e eles possuem uma presença política muito mais forte do que a família Prince possuía. Devido a isso, o contrato de casamento era muito favorável para a família Prince. Sua mãe sabia, desde muito jovem, com quem ela deveria se casar. Porém, em seu último ano em Hogwarts ela decidiu se… rebelar. Ela fugiu para o Mundo Trouxa, e desapareceu por alguns meses, quando sua família a encontrou, ela já estava casada com Tobias Snape. Graças a façanha de sua mãe, a linha Prince foi desgraça. A família foi obrigada a pagar uma grande quantidade de ouro em compensação para a família Lestrange, que os levou a falência financeira, e sua mãe foi expurgada da família Prince. Seu avô, último membro da família Prince, morreu há sete meses. Eu o conheci em seu leito de morte, e ele me confidenciou a vergonha e desonra que Eileen Prince tinha causado a toda a sua família, ao se casar com a mais baixa das criaturas. Seu último desejo, foi que eu salvasse o que restava do legado Prince. Ou seja, você. A poção de adoção vai limpá-lo do sangue trouxa que corre em suas veias, e o meu nome vai apagar o nome Prince, livrando-o de toda a desgraçava que está presa a família Prince. Dessa forma, o último desejo de seu avô vai ser atendido, e sua alma será capaz de descansar em paz.

Não era mentira. Não por completo. Haeron nunca tinha encontrado pessoalmente com Vladimir Prince, mas ele tinha encontrado seu diário, onde toda a dor e vergonha do velho Lorde tinha sido gravada, assim como seu lamento pela desgraça da linha Prince. O velho mago não era ingênuo. Ele sabia que o  _nome_  Prince nunca poderia ser salvo. Era a mesma coisa com a família Weasley, que um dia, já tinha sido uma das mais respeitadas famílias de sangue puro do país, até que um membro da família decidiu por bem não cumprir um contrato de casado com a família Malfoy, preferindo se casar com um trouxa. Esse foi o motivo da falência financeira da família Weasley e o título de traidores do sangue. Mesmo que séculos se passassem, a família Weasley nunca seria capaz de recuperar o status que um dia tinha possuído. Da mesma forma, Vladimir sabia que o nome Prince estava perdido para sempre, mas ele desejava salvar o  _legado_.

Esse era o desejo final de Vladimir Prince.

Enquanto o desejo de Haeron era mudar o futuro por completo.

Severus não teria a mesma infância de merda… criado por um trouxa nojento. Ele seria criado como um mago, com as bases e a educação certa. Seu potencial seria estimulado corretamente e ele se tornaria um mago ainda mais poderoso do que tinha sido no passado. Um mago que, certamente, teria um impacto muito diferente na sociedade mágica. Além do mais, ele não permitiria que uma criança mágica sofresse nas mãos de um trouxa desprezível!

Essa era apenas a primeira mudança que Haeron faria. Algumas seriam muito mais políticas, quando ele se apresentasse para a Suprema Corte e o Conselho dos Governantes.

Severus estava encarando o mago mais velho, enquanto tentava processar suas palavras.

— Beba as poções. A poção de adoção de sangue causa muita dor, por isso você beber a anestésica primeiro. – Afirmou Haeron, fazendo com que o menino saísse de seus pensamentos, encarando-o ainda com incerteza e até um pouco de medo.

— Por quê…? Se a minha mãe desgraçou toda a família dela, por que você iria querer se relacionar comigo? Você disse que só conheceu o meu avô pouco antes dele morrer. Então, você não era seu amigo… não tinha nenhum tipo de obrigação.

Haeron suspirou internamente.

Mesmo com apenas oito anos, Severus poderia ser muito desconfiado, apesar de que essa desconfiança era compreensível com tudo o que ele tinha sido obrigado a passar.

— Se fosse qualquer outra situação, eu não teria me incomodado com o último desejo de seu avô. Não tenho nenhum desejo de interferir com as decisões idiotas, que algumas pessoas tomam. Contudo, quando seu avô me disse que seu pai era um trouxa… eu decidi fazer o que ele me pedia. – Falou, não muito longe da verdade. Haeron poderia ter decidido interferir com a vida de qualquer um…, mas ele escolheu Severus porque seu pai era um trouxa. E, melhor do que ninguém, ele sabia o que um trouxa era capaz de fazer. – Por mais que nossa sociedade atual goste de afirmar o contrário, os trouxas são uma praga. Um câncer parasita destrutivo, que está contaminando nosso mundo pouco a pouco, levando-o a destruição. A cada ano que se passa, mais e mais nossa sociedade é enfraquecida pela crença ingênua e tola, de que trouxas são seres inofensivos. Pela crença de que eles não podem ser uma ameaça a nossa espécie. Cada nascido-trouxa ou levado-trouxa que entra em nosso mundo, traz consigo a cultura e a mentalidade trouxa. Ao invés de nossa sociedade reeducá-los e fazer com que eles entendam que eles não são trouxas e sim magos, a sociedade permite que eles mantenham suas mentalidades trouxas. Pouco a pouco, esses idiotas permitiram que nossa cultura, nosso modo de vida, fosse contaminado. Eu não suporto isso. Esse foi o principal motivo para eu retornar para a Inglaterra. Eu me recuso a permitir que nossa sociedade seja destruída pelo câncer que são os trouxas. Sua mãe era uma bruxa, ela deveria lhe dar a proteção e a educação correta. Mas ela não fez isso. Ela foi fraca e patética, ao se permitir ser subjugada por um trouxa. Pior do que isso, ela permitiu que esse trouxa abusasse de você. Você, Severus, é uma criança mágica. Nada é mais sagrada, do que uma criança mágica. Eu  _jamais_  permitiria que uma criança mágica terminasse nas mãos de um trouxa. Se estiver em meu poder, eu não permitirei que uma criança mágica seja criada por um trouxa.

Severus olhou para o homem a sua frente surpreso. A forma tão forte e convicta com que ele falava… não era apenas surpreendente, mas completamente hipnotizante.

— Esses são meus motivos, para adotá-lo como meu filho, Severus. Quero ter certeza de que você cresça plenamente como um mago honrado. Consciente de sua herança e cultura. – Concluiu Haeron, terminando com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Severus sentiu um calor agradável se espalhar em seu peito, ao escutar aquelas palavras. Seu olhar se voltou para os dois frascos. Haeron estava lhe dando a oportunidade de realizar seu maior sonho. Com uma expressão determinada, Severus bebeu as duas poções rápido. Não demorou muito para sentir os efeitos entorpecentes. Antes que ele pudesse perceber, já estava mergulhado em um sono profundo que duraria várias horas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Era perto das nove horas da manhã, quando Severus acordou.

Haeron dobrou o jornal, assim que escutou o primeiro gemido sonolento de seu novo filho. Ele observou com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto Severus se sentava na cama, esfregando os olhos sonolento, enquanto tentava reconhecer o ambiente a sua volta. Ele não pode deixar de se sentir satisfeito ao notar a mudança física que o menino tinha sofrido, devido a poção de adoção. No lugar das características desagradáveis de Tobias Snape, estavam os belos traços herdados de Haeron. O rosto andrógeno, apenas um pouco mais fino, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, sua pele branca e rosada nas bochechas, os lábios ainda eram finos, mas mais bem desenhados e suaves. Seus olhos não eram mais escuros, ao invés disso, eles possuíam um tom verde jade bonito. Não era o verde brilhante de Haeron, que lembrava o brilho da maldição da morte, mas era um verde muito bonito e próprio. Seus cabelos ainda era preto ébano, mas ao invés de serem lisos, formavam ondas suaves e naturais e, assim como Haeron, ele possuía a mesma mecha prateada do lado direito de sua face. Agora, seria impossível para qualquer um pensar que Severus não era seu filho biológico.

— Bom dia, Sevvie. Vá se lavar, para tomar o café.

Severus pulou ao escutar a voz de Haeron. Por um momento, ele tinha sido confuso e um pouco desorientado quando acordou, não se lembrando de imediato do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Vendo Haeron, fez com que ele se lembrasse de tudo. Severus não soube o que pensar ou sentir naquele momento. Era tudo tão… novo. Sem saber o que fazer, ele decidiu apenas seguir com o fluxo por enquanto.

— Sim, senhor. – Respondeu, se levantando e indo para o banheiro se lavar.

Quando Severus olhou no espelho, ele não foi capaz de se reconhecer. Seu rosto estava muito diferente… principalmente seus olhos e seu cabelo. Sua mãe sempre disse que ele se parecia com Tobias… mesmo Severus tinha sido capaz de ver a semelhança, quando se olhava no espelho e ele sempre odiou isso. Mas agora, não havia mais nada de Tobias Snape em sua aparência. Se qualquer coisa, ele parecia uma versão muito mais nova de Haeron, com exceção da tonalidade de verde de seus olhos.

" _Isso é por causa da poção…?_ " Pensou fascinado, nunca tendo pensado que uma simples poção poderia fazer uma mudança tão grande.

Não querendo deixar seu novo pai esperando, um pouco temeroso de irritá-lo, ele lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, antes de voltar para o quarto. Quando ele voltou, Haeron já estava sentado a mesa, bebendo chá enquanto lia o jornal da manhã.

— Venha comer. – Chamou, indicando o lugar vago na mesa.

Severus não pode deixar de sorrir animado, ao ver o que havia para seu café. Muitas vezes, ele não comia nada pela manhã, pelo simples fato de não ter o que comer. Nas poucas vezes em que havia comida, era um simples mingau sem gosto, ou pão velho que sua mãe tinha conseguido de graça nas padarias. Muito diferente dessas lembranças tristes, o café da manhã oferecido para ele era muito mais variado e atraente: um prato com três fatias triangulares de torradas francesas polvilhadas com açúcar de confeiteiro, fatias de bacon frito, uma taça de frutas com iogurte e mel, e um copo de suco de laranja.

Sem hesitar, Severus se sentou e começou a comer com um grande sorriso e satisfação, se permitindo gemer com o sabor incrível. Era delicioso! Aquela era sua segundo refeição de verdade.

Haeron sorriu ao escutar os gemidos satisfeitos de Severus, enquanto o menino comia. Ele se irritava sempre que pensava na forma como a vida do menino era antes, mas essa irritação era facilmente suprimida, com o pensamento de que a vida de Severus seria muito diferente. Ele iria garantir isso.

— Sevvie, eu quero explicar como as coisas serão a partir de agora. – Falou, chamando a atenção do menino. – Eu preciso que você saiba exatamente sobre o que significa ser meu filho. Haverá regras e expectativas. Não apenas de mim, mas de todo um círculo social.

— Sim, senhor. – Respondeu prontamente, depois de engolir um pedaço de bacon e se ajeitar na cadeira, enquanto prestava atenção a tudo o que o mais velho lhe dizia.

Haeron olhou para o menino por alguns instantes, querendo ter certeza de que ele estava prestando a atenção necessária. Quando jovem, ninguém tinha se importado de explicar as expectavas do mundo, as regras, os costumes e tradições. Muitos problemas poderiam ter sido evitados, se alguém tivesse se dado ao trabalho de lhe explicar sobre isso.

— A família von Wincott é uma das mais antigas famílias mágicas do mundo, sendo uma das cinco famílias pré-diluvianas do mundo, também conhecida como uma das Cinco Famílias Divinas. Somos chamados assim, devido ao sangue mazuko que corre em nossas veias. – Explicou com calma, tentando deixar tudo o mais claro para que Severus pudesse compreender o melhor possível. – Ser um von Wincott significa que estamos no topo da pirâmide social, mas essa posição vem com responsabilidades. Como meu filho, você é meu herdeiro. Isso quer dizer que você sempre está no centro das atenções da sociedade. As pessoas vão julgá-lo por cada palavra dita, por cada escolha tomada. E, se você se mostrar fraco, muitas dessas pessoas tentaram tirar vantagem de você. Para que isso não aconteça, eu vou educá-lo, ensinando tudo o que você vai precisar.

Severus franziu a testa, mas acenou, mostrando que ele tinha entendido.

Haeron sorriu.

Ele sabia que Severus não tinha realmente  _entendido_. Era difícil para uma criança de apenas oito anos compreender a política e a complexa valsa social. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que o menino daria o seu melhor para aprender.

— Você terá aulas particulares de segunda a sexta, começando as oito horas da manhã e terminando as dezesseis horas da tarde. Essas aulas serão de: etiqueta, tradição, línguas, dança, história, política, esgrima, equitação, natação, aulas teóricas de magia e poções. Também quero que você aprenda a tocar um instrumento. Existe algum que você tenha interesse ou curiosidade?

Naquela pergunta, Severus corou e mordeu o lábio inferior um pouco nervoso. Ele nunca tinha tocado nenhum instrumento, mas ele tinha escutado uma vez uma menina trouxa praticando no parque… ele tinha pensado que era muito bonito e tinha desejado poder tentar.

— Eu… eu gostaria de aprender violino… se estiver tudo bem.

A resposta fez com que um sorriso satisfeito surgisse nos lábios do mazuko mais velho. Violino, piano e arpa eram os três instrumentos menos ensinados as crianças de famílias nobres, pois eram os mais difíceis de serem aprendidos. Apesar de ser uma tradição para essas crianças aprenderem a tocar um instrumentos, eram poucas as que famílias que arriscavam ensinar a seus filhos um desses três instrumentos, com medo de serem envergonhados perante o restante da sociedade, quando fossem exibir os talentos artísticos de seus filhos.

— Então, violino será. – Concordou simplesmente. Não importava que fosse um dos instrumentos mais difíceis de serem apreendidos. Se seu filho queria aprender esse, então Haeron não se importava com mais nada. – Sobre as regras, elas serão simples. Regra um: você sempre comparecerá a suas aulas e se esforçará para fazer o seu melhor. Essa regra valerá mesmo quando você estiver estudando em Hogwarts. Preguiça e má vontade não serão aceitos, quando se trata da sua educação. Estamos entendidos sobre isso?

— Sim, senhor.

— Regra dois: não falar de forma grosseira, não importa quem seja a pessoa. Se você quer rebater uma provocação, tenha certeza de fazê-lo de forma adequada, sem que para isso, você tenha que se rebaixar ao nível dos outros. Regra três: você vai me obedecer e me respeitar. Sou seu pai. Minha maior prioridade, é a sua segurança e bem-estar. Poderá haver momentos, em que eu vou te mandar fazer algo que você não vai entender o porquê, mas mesmo assim, eu quero que você me obedeça, porque eu sempre estarei pensando no que é melhor. Regra quatro: durante eventos sociais, você vai agir no seu melhor comportamento. As aulas de etiqueta e dança vão te dar o suportar que precisa para isso. Se qualquer coisa acontecer em um desses eventos, eu não quero que você haja por impulso e tente resolver sozinho qualquer problema. Você virá até mim e me contará o que aconteceu. Última regra: nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, minta ou esconda algo de mim. Não importa o que você faça, não importa o que aconteça, me diga a verdade. Eu não vou prometer que não haverá consequências, nem que eu não vá puni-lo. Mas se você não me contar a verdade eu não vou poder protegê-lo. Confiança é um sentimento muito frágil, Sevvie. Se você quebra essa confiança, você nunca mais pode restaurá-la, nem mesmo com magia. Você entendeu tudo?

Severas acenou rápido, Mostrando que havia entendido. Em sua mente, ele repassava cada regra dita, não querendo esquecer nenhuma das regras.

— Ótimo, então termine de comer que teremos um longo dia.

Haeron não precisou falar uma segunda vez, antes que Severus voltasse para seu café da manhã de forma entusiasmada. Enquanto o menor terminava de comer, o mazuko mais velho voltou sua atenção para os jornais. Não havia nada que fosse realmente importante: alguns desaparecimentos preocupantes, alguns ataques a famílias trouxas não solucionados… nada que fosse urgente. Oh, ele iria cuidar do Lorde das Trevas. Não da forma como muitos pensariam, mas da forma que ele  _sabia_  que seria o melhor para o Mundo da Magia. Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte seriam aliados importantes em sua própria campanha contra a influencia trouxa na sociedade mágica e o restabelecimento das tradições e das antigas formas. Mas isso poderia esperar mais um pouco…

— Hm… o que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Severus curioso, olhando para o mais velho um pouco nervoso.

— Primeiro, vamos comprar roupas novas e outras coisas para você. Depois tenho uma reunião com os goblins. Por fim, iremos para o St. Mungus, onde o curandeiro que contratei vai fazer um check-up completo em você, assim como testá-lo para o gene portador. Depois de tudo resolvido, poderemos ir para casa.

Os olhos cor-de-jade de Severus se arregalaram de uma maneira um pouco cômica, ao escutar os planos para aquele dia. Ele quase não podia acreditar, ao escutar que ganharia roupas novas! Ele nunca tinha usado nada novo… a não ser as vestes que Haeron lhe deu no dia anterior, que eram as mesmas que ele estava vestindo no momento. Ele também estava nervoso sobre o check-up médico. Ele nunca tinha tido um antes… não que ele fosse capaz de se lembrar. E…

— O que é gene portador? – Perguntou curioso, franzindo a testa com o termo estranho.

— Gene portador é um gene mágico raro, que alguns bruxos que são magicamente poderosos possuem. Ele permite que homens sejam capazes de engravidar. – Explicar Haeron, sorrindo ao ver a expressão chocada no rosto do menino. Oh, ele também tinha sido surpreso ao descobrir sobre o gene… principalmente, porque ele próprio tinha sido o primeiro gene portado em mais de cinquenta anos no mundo mágico. Haeron tinha quase que cem por cento de certeza, de que Severus tinha herdado seu gene portador pela adoção de sangue. – Ter o gene portador abre um leque maior de opções de contratos de casamento, o que é muito benéfico, já que não existem muitas mulheres adequadas na Inglaterra e, muito provavelmente, eu teria de encontrar uma boa noiva para você no exterior.

No momento em que Haeron mencionou o 'contrato de casamento', Severus ficou perigosamente pálido. De repente, a história de como sua mãe tinha arruinado toda sua família e, consequentemente, condenado Severus a uma vida miserável, por ter quebrado um contrato de casamento. Ele apertou com força os talheres, um brilho de determinação iluminou seus olhos. Não importasse com quem Haeron o contratasse, ele se casaria com essa pessoa sem questionar! Ele nunca causaria a Haeron a mesma vergonha e humilhação, que sua mãe tinha causado a seu avô. Sem mencionar, que ele nunca arruinaria a oportunidade de ter uma boa e feliz vida, que Haeron tinha lhe dado.

— Algo errado, Sevvie? – Questionou um pouco preocupado, ao ver a palidez súbita do menor.

— Não senhor, está tudo bem. – Afirmou, recompondo-se e comendo o último pedaço de fruta. Não era mentira. Não havia nada errado. Ele estava bem com tudo o que lhe foi dito. Ele só tinha feito uma promessa para si mesmo.

— Muito bem, vamos indo. – Falou, dobrando o jornal e o colocando sobre a mesa, enquanto se levantava. Ele não iria questioná-lo, principalmente, porque ele  _sabia_  o que tinha assustado Severus. O menino estava com medo em relação ao contrato, devido ao que Eileen tinha feito.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

A viagem pelo Beco tinha sido tranquila.

Além do novo guarda roupa de Severus, eles também compraram material de estudo, um violino de madeira de acácia (já que instrumentos feitos com madeira de varinha, possuíam uma qualidade muito superior e produziam um som muito melhor, apesar do valor muito mais caro). Um kit de quadribol, que incluíam uma Nimbus 1900, que era a melhor vassoura atual. E alguns brinquedos e jogos, que atraíram a atenção de Severus. Depois de todas as compras feitas, eles fizeram uma parada no restaurante Chaleira de Bronze para o almoço.

Severus tinha se sentido um pouco nervoso quando entraram no restaurante. O Chaleira de Bronze era um dos mais caros restaurantes da Grã-Bethânia e o mais caro do Beco Diagonal. A última coisa que ele queria era envergonhar Haeron, não sabendo como se portar corretamente em um lugar como aquele. Para o seu alivio, contudo, o bruxo mais velho pagou por uma área privada, longe dos olhares dos demais clientes.

— Aonde vamos agora? – Perguntou Severus, quando saíram do restaurando após o almoço tranquilo.

— Vamos até a loja de animais mágicos. Quero conseguir proteção extra para a mansão, e você pode escolher um animal de estimação se quiser. – Respondeu, enquanto guiava o menino com facilidade pela multidão que andava pelo Beco, indo em direção a loja.

Sempre que as pessoas pensavam em proteger suas casas, eles sempre pensavam em feitiços e alas de proteção. Oh, a mansão que Haeron comprou através dos goblins, estava protegida pelos melhores feitiços e alas de proteção goblin, que seu ouro pode pagar. Porém, diferente da maioria, Haeron pensavam muito além das proteções mágicas. A presença de uma criatura poderia desencorajar ainda mais os invasores. É claro que, tendo se tornado pai, ele não poderia fazer uso das mais letais, mas ainda havia algumas ótimas criaturas que ele poderia comprar para aumentar a segurança de sua casa.

Severus não pode deixar de ficar ansioso quando entraram na loja de animais. Ele nunca pensou em ter um animal de estimação, Tobias nunca teria deixado.

Assim que entraram na loja, Haeron enrugou o nariz em desagrado, ao ver a bagunça. Jaulas e tanques de vidros espalhados de forma desordenadas e sujas. Os animais não estavam organizados da forma correta. Ele podia ver uma cobra dentro do tanques dos ratos, que estavam todos amontados em um canto, enquanto a cobra estava enrolada dormindo, com uma protuberância muito suspeita em seu corpo. Haeron já estava pronto para sair daquela loja, preferindo encontrar um lugar melhor, quando um grito assustado chamou sua atenção.

Puxando Severus para trás de seu corpo, enquanto se virava para olhar na direção do grito, Haeron não pode deixar de ficar agradavelmente surpreso. Encurralando um jovem vendedor, que parecia mal ter saído da escola (se a quantidade desagradável de espinhas inflamadas quisesse dizer algo), encontrava-se um grande felino de pelo branco sujo do que parecia ser uma mistura de lama e cinzas, muito semelhando a um puma. Oh, Haeron sabia o que era aquele animal… mais ainda, ele podia sentir o poder mágico emanando daquela criatura maravilhosa.

— Fique aqui. – Ordenou para Severus, enquanto caminhava em direção a criatura.

Sua aproximação foi sentida, quase que de imediato pela criatura, que se virou para encará-lo com suspeita por apenas um segundo. Os olhos, de um tom anormal de ametista brilhante, se arregalaram.

{ **Meu senhor, eu nunca pensei que veria um de sua raça nesse lugar imundo.** } Falou a criatura, sua voz ecoando em sua mente.

{ **Eu estava a procura de alguém para proteger minha casa. Pensei que esse lugar poderia ter algo interessante. Mas o que uma alseíde faz tão longe das florestas, possuindo o corpo de uma wampus?** } Questionou mentalmente, verdadeiramente curioso.

A alseíde abaixou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhada.

{ **Minha floresta foi destruída, meu senhor. Fui incapaz de protege-la. Durante a destruição da floresta, meu núcleo mágico foi gravemente ferido. Para sobreviver, me fundi a essa wampus, que estava à beira da morte. Infelizmente, eu estava muito fraca e logo fui capturada por caçadores e trazida para cá.** }

Haeron comprimiu os lábios ao escutar aquilo.

Alseídes eram espíritos das florestas, cujo dever era proteger a natureza do ambiente em que estavam. Até certo ponto, elas eram como servas dos mazukos, devido ao fato de que os próprios mazukos podiam controlar os elementos. Não apenas isso, mas wampus eram criaturas magicas muito poderosas, que não podiam ser controladas por bruxos, não importava os métodos usados.

{ **Lamento pelo o que me diz, é triste saber que uma floresta inteira foi destruída. Dou-lhe minha palavra, de que o responsável pagará por tal crime. Contudo, gostaria de lhe oferecer um acordo.** }

{ **O que deseja de mim, meu senhor?** }

{ **Como falei, procuro por proteção extra para minha casa. Seria um prazer, se você aceitasse viver minha casa e protegesse ela contra intrusos.** }

Nesse momento, a alseíde ergueu a cabeça surpresa, com os olhos brilhando de fascínio e incredulidade, antes de abaixar a cabeça de forma respeitosa.

{ **Seria uma grande honra servi-lo, meu senhor. Também devo avisá-lo, que a wampus que possui está gravida. A cria deverá nascer em breve. Devido aos meus próprios poderes, os filhotes não serão como os de sua própria espécie. Eles possuíram meus poderes e minha lealdade a sua raça. Assim como eu, eles também o protegeram.** }

{ **Excelente. Qual é o seu nome, querida?** }

{ **Millihore, meu senhor.** }

{ **Muito bem, Millihore. Me chame apenas de Haeron. Agora, vamos tirá-la desse lugar desagradável.** }

Terminando sua conversa com Millihore, Haeron voltou seus olhos para o vendedor que estava tentando se esgueirar para onde estava o que restava de sua varinha. Parecia que Millihore tinha destruído da varinha do vendedor, quando ele tentou usá-la para subjugá-la.

— Eu quero comprar essa wampus. Como 50 galeões soam?

O vendedor congelou no mesmo lugar por um momento, antes de se virar para encará-lo. Haeron viu os olhos escuros do vendedor brilharem em uma mistura de alívio e ganancia. Quase que imediatamente, ele se levantou do chão, tentando endireitar suas vestes, que tinham sido parcialmente destruídas pelo ataque da wampus.

— Ela me custou 90 galeões, senhor. Sem mencionar que ela está prenha. Cada filhote vale, no mínimo, 100 galeões. Como não posso saber quantos ela terá, seria apenas ilógico vendê-la por menos de 1000 galeões.

Haeron arqueou uma sobrancelha, não acreditando na audácia do homem. Ele estava, realmente, tentando barganhar a venda de uma criatura cujo comercio era ilegal, a menos que possuísse os documentos legais aprovados pelo Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, algo que Haeron duvidava completamente que aquele homem possuía, levando em conta as condições de Millihore.

— Nesse caso, o senhor não se importará de me mostrar a documentação da importação dela.

Não era uma pergunta.

Haeron não pode deixar de sorrir de satisfação, ao ver o vendedor empalidecer mais.

— Er… talvez… possamos fazer um acordo. Creio que 50 galeões seja um valor justo.

Sorrindo, Haeron colocou o dinheiro sobre o balcão e se virou para sair, com Millihore seguindo-o em silêncio.

Severus tinha observado toda a cena em silêncio, não podendo deixar de se surpreender ao ver o grande animal que acompanhava seu pai. A criatura olhou em seus olhos por um momento, antes de curvar a cabeça em sua direção. Foi nesse momento que ele escutou uma voz feminina forte, mas suave dentro de sua cabeça.

{ **Você é o filho do mestre Haeron. É um prazer conhece-lo, criança. Sou Millihore.** }

Severus arregalou os olhos.

— Ela…

— Sim, ela pode se comunicar conosco. – Afirmou Haeron guiando o menor para fora da loja, ele não queria ter essa conversa naquele lugar. – Millihore é uma alseíde, um espirito da floresta. Devido a algumas circunstâncias desagradáveis, ela se fundiu com uma wampus. Espíritos da floresta, como ela, estão intimamente ligados a mazukos e, por isso, compartilhamos um link mental, que permite que ela se comunique conosco. – Explicou quando chegaram do lado de fora da loja.

Severus olhou para a grande felina. Mesmo suja, da forma que ela estava, ele podia dizer que ela era um animal muito bonito e, estranhamente, ele também era capaz de sentir a magia fluindo dela.

— Sevvie, eu sei que prometi um animal de estimação para você, mas aquela loja era muito desagradável, e duvido que eles teriam algo que pudesse te interessar. – Falou Haeron, depois de ver o menino olhando para Millihore com interesse obvio. – Se você quiser, podemos procurar em outra loja, mas Millihore está gravida. Em algumas semanas, ela terá filhotes e, se você quiser, pode ficar com um deles.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Severus, voltando seus olhos para o bruxo mais velho quase que de imediato.

— Eu… eu posso mesmo?

Haeron sorriu com a expressão do menor. Severus conseguia ser muito fofo naquele idade.

— Sim. Millihore ficaria honrada, se você escolhesse um de seus filhotes, para ser seu familiar.

Severus arregalou os olhos ao escutar o termo. Ao invés de 'animal de estimação', Haeron estava dizendo familiar. Mesmo que ele não conhecesse muito do Mundo Mágico, graças a pouca educação que sua mãe tinha lhe oferecido, ele sabia o que era um familiar e o quão importante eles eram.

{ **Seria uma grande honra e prazer, pequeno senhor.** } Afirmou Millihore, depois de escutar a proposta do mazuko mais velho.

Haeron sorriu ao ver a felicidade brilhar no rosto de seu filho. Ele garantiria que esse brilho seria algo constante em Severus. Oh, ele não era ingênuo. Por mais protetor e cuidadoso que ele fosse, sempre haveria momentos de insegurança e tristeza, que Severus teria de passar. Mesmo assim, ele iria se esforçar para fazê-lo ter a melhor infância possível.

No momento em que Severus foi guiado para o grande prédio branco, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o guarda usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado. Era fácil saber que não era humano, mesmo que ele não soubesse o que era.

— É um goblin. – Explicou Haeron, sua voz baixa o suficiente para ser discreto, mesmo que soubesse que a audição dos goblins era excelente. – Eles são os responsáveis por guardar e proteger o ouro dos bruxos. São excelentes guerreiros, mestres na arte da forja mágica, muito inteligentes e leais a aqueles que sabem como conquistar sua lealdade. E, acima de tudo, são excepcionalmente cruéis com aqueles que tentam enganá-los ou roubá-los.

Severus acenou a cabeça, mostrando que ele tinha entendido.

O goblin na porta sorriu, curvando-se em direção a eles. Haeron acenou em direção ao goblin, enquanto guiava Severus pelos portas de bronze. Quando chegaram as portas de prata, ele notou que o menino tinha olhado com surpresa em direção as palavras esculpidas na porta de prata.

— Isso é verdade? – Severus perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso, enquanto passavam pelas portas de prata.

— Sim. A lei goblin é muito séria sobre roubo. A punição por tentativa de roubo é a morte pela nação goblin.

Não que Haeron pudesse disser alguma coisa. Ele tinha roubado com sucesso o banco uma vez e tinha conseguido sair em pune. Claro que as circunstâncias eram especiais, e os goblins não podiam fazer nenhum tipo de acusação ou reivindicação. Apesar disso, seu  _pequeno_  delito com a nação goblin foi facilmente esquecido, depois de devolver a espada de Godric Gryffindor. E, para seu alívio e agrado, suas ações passadas não significavam nada naquela linha do tempo e sua relação com os goblins era a melhor possível.

Dirigindo-se até um goblin desocupado, ele fez seu requerimento para falar com Ragnok. Prontamente, ele foi levado ao escritório do goblin, que já o aguardava.

— Boa tarde, Lorde von Wincott. Que seu ouro brilhe tanto quanto o sol. – Cumprimentou o goblin, indicando o par de cadeiras a frente de sua mesa.

— Boa tarde, Ragnok. Que o sangue de seus inimigos caía aos seus pés. – Respondeu fazendo um gesto para que Severus tomasse a cadeira da esquerda, enquanto Millihore sentava-se ao lado da cadeira da direita, onde ele sentou-se.

— Vejo que o senhor adquiriu uma familiar um tanto incomum. – Comentou, olhando para a criatura ao lado do mazuko.

— Sim, e eu tenho certeza de que você pode conseguir os documentos, que provem que minha aquisição seja legal.

O goblin sorriu maldosamente ao escutar aquilo.

— Certamente, posso enviá-los por coruja antes do jantar.

— Isso seria perfeito. Você tem os documentos que eu pedi prontos?

O goblin não respondeu, ao invés disso, estendeu uma pasta escura em sua direção. Haeron a abriu, analisando os documentos com cuidado.

Eram os documento que comprovavam que Severus era seu filho. Ele leu com cuidado cada detalhe estipulado nos documentos, tendo certeza de que estava tudo do jeito que ele tinha pedido. Os documentos legalizavam a adoção de sangue, apagando Tobias Snape como pai. Também exibia de forma perfeita o novo nome de Severus: Severus von Wincott. Agora, nem mais o nome daquele trouxa seu filho carregaria.

— Perfeito. Dessa forma, ninguém poderá questionar a paternidade de Severus. – Falou, com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. – E quanto aquele rastreamento que eu pedi?

Nesse momento a expressão divertida do goblin desapareceu, sendo substituída por uma expressão sombria e furiosa. Severus se encolheu em sua cadeira ao ver a mudança de humor, chegando a temer o que o goblin faria a seguir. Porém, ao contrario de seu filho, a única reação de Haeron foi arquear uma única sobrancelha.

— Os goblins responsáveis pelo rastreamento não encontraram nada ainda. Ele, certamente, foi muito hábil ao se esconder. Ao contrario da Sra. Snape, ele é muito mais cuidadoso e não deixou muitos rastros confiáveis. Sou obrigado a pedir que o senhor tenha um pouco mais de paciência, sobre esse assunto.

Haeron suspirou frustrado ao escutar aquilo.

Tinha sido tão fácil encontrar Severus. Talvez porque ele sabia muitos detalhes sobre a infância desagradável que ele tinha tido nas mãos daquele trouxa. Graças a isso, foi muito mais fácil dar as informações pertinentes aos goblins, que conseguiram rastrear o paradeiro de Severus. Infelizmente, o mesmo não parecia estar ocorrendo agora. Ele não sabia muito sobre seu alvo… apenas alguns detalhes pequenos e insignificantes, para ajudar no rastreamento.

— Compreendo. E sobre o dossiê que eu pedi? – Perguntou, tentando manter sua frustração controlada. Não adiantaria nada perder a paciência naquele momento.

— Sobre isso, as notícias são melhores, Lorde von Wincott. Nossos detetives estão conseguindo cada vez mais informações. Nesse momento, o dossiê que temos seria o suficiente para remover esse pequeno… incomodo de sua vida, se o senhor desejar usá-lo agora.

— Isso me alegra, mas 'removê-lo' não será o bastante. Quero o suficiente para  _eliminá-lo_ completamente. Mantinha a coleta de informações e guarde-as no cofre que solicitei. Não pretendo fazer uso disso tão cedo, desde que ele não se intrometa nos meus assuntos mais cedo do que o previsto.

O sorriso maldoso de Ragnok retornou a seu rosto ao escutar aquelas palavras. Haeron pensava como um goblin. Ele se armava para uma guerra, antes da guerra começar e garantia as melhores armas para serem usadas contra seus inimigos. Verdade que a guerra seria mais política do que sanguinárias, mas ainda era divertido para ele assistir. E, com alguma sorte, o idiota cruzaria o caminho errado com o mazuko, ao ponto de que a lei goblin pudesse ser puxada… então seria Ragnok o único a se divertir com ele.

— Como o senhor desejar. Existe mais algum assunto que o senhor gostaria de tratar conosco? – Questionou, imaginando se haveria mais alguns negócios que o mazuko pudesse querer.

— Sobre a loja de animais mágicos na rua principal do Beco… – Começou Haeron, enrugando o nariz em desagrado. – Eu gostaria de fazer uma denúncia: péssimas condições sanitárias, má administração dos animais, trafico ilegal de criaturas com classificação superior a XXXX.

Naquele momento, os olhos do goblin pareceram brilhar de prazer ao escutar. Prontamente, ele puxou um pergaminho e começou a escrever as acusações.

— Denúncia anônima, eu presumo?

— Certamente.

— Muito bem, vou encaminhar a denúncia para o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas por meio de um de nossos advogados. Mais alguma coisa, Lorde von Wincott?

— Apenas uma encomenda, de uma de suas maravilhosas peças artesanais. – Afirmou, com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios. – Gostaria de encomendar uma coleira para Millihore. – Explicou, indicando a wampus sentada ao lado de sua cadeira.

Ragnok sorriu, puxando outro pergaminho, para anotar o pedido.

— Ela deve ser de platina, a melhor que você possuir. Com o brasão da família von Wincott gravado, obviamente. Um pouco de detalhes em ouro seria bom. Talvez algumas pedras para a decoração, pequenas e bem colocadas. Algo… minimalistas e delicado.

— Será feito imediatamente. A data de entrega é para daqui quatro dias. Se o resultado final não for de seu agrado, o senhor não precisará pagar por ele e faremos um novo, até que seja do seu agrado.

Haeron acenou e se despediu do goblin, antes de pedir para usar a lareira para ir até o St. Mungus, não antes de chamar um de seus elfos domésticos para levar Millihore para a mansão, com ordens para limpá-la e verificá-la para qualquer ferimento ou danos.

Assim que entraram no hall no St. Mungus, Severus não pode deixar de enrugar o nariz, sentindo o cheiro de desinfetante e outros produtos de limpeza, que era comum em um hospital. Seus olhos observaram com curiosidade o hall, enquanto seguia seu pai em silêncio até a sala de espera. Quando chegaram a ela, Severus foi surpreendido com a visão de, pelo menos, três dúzias de bruxos e bruxas amontoados na sala de espera, exibindo diferentes sintomas de acidentes e doenças, causadas por magia.

— Por que eles estão aqui? – Perguntou, franzindo a testa, um pouco preocupado ao ver uma menina, que deveria ser um pouco mais velha do que ele, chorando enquanto segurava o braço, que estava cinco vezes o tamanho normal e coberto de pelos.

Haeron lançou um olhar descontente para as pessoas na sala de espera.

— Porque o St. Mungus não tem curandeiros o suficiente, que possuam o treinamento adequado, para cuidar de todos os acidentes e doenças mágicas. A maior parte dos curandeiros, apenas fez o curso básico, para receber a licença de cura, ao invés de dedicar a quantidade de anos necessárias para um mestrado adequado. Os poucos que sabem o que estão fazendo, não são pagos adequadamente ou ficam sobrecarregados com mais pacientes do que podem lidar. E o resultado disso, é a superlotação que você está vendo. – Explicou Haeron, enquanto caminhava até o balcão da recepção.

Atrás do balcão, estava uma mulher ruiva por volta dos vinte anos, lixando as unhas de forma despreocupada. Quase como se não estivesse trabalhando e sim de férias.

— Acidente ou doença? – Perguntou ela, nem mesmo se dando ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para ver quem tinha chegado.

— Nenhum dos dois. Tenho uma consulta marcada com o Curandeiro Sciuto.

— Nome? – Perguntou a atendente, ainda sem se incomodar em olhar quem estava a sua frente.

Haeron precisou controlar sua própria irritação.

Ele nunca tinha sido muito paciente com pessoas que não podiam fazer seu trabalho corretamente.

—  _Lorde_ Haeron von Wincott.

Oh, a reação da mulher foi mais do que prazerosa.

Em menos de um segundo, ela estava em pé, os olhos castanhos arregalados de medo e vergonha, enquanto encarava Haeron.

— S-sinto muito senhor. Apenas um momento. – Pediu gaguejando, enquanto começava a puxar papeis e pastas, que cobriam a parte de trás do balcão. – A-aqui está. O agendamento da consulta para um check-up completo em seu filho, com o Curandeiro Sciuto. Ele o aguarda na sala 607, sexto andar.

Haeron não disse nada para a mulher, antes de levar Severus até o elevador e apertar o botão para o sexto andar. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Severus se remexia um tanto inquieto ao lado do mais velho.

— Pare de se remexer e diga o que está te incomodando. Não ajuda ficar quieto e nervoso. – Ralhou de forma suave, sem olhar para o menino, sabendo que isso o deixaria pior.

— Hm… se… se algo estranho aparecer nos exames… o… o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou inseguro. Ele nunca tinha tido um check-up. Ele nunca tinha ido para o hospital, nem mesmo uma única vez em sua vida. Ele não sabia o que o curandeiro procuraria, ou o que aconteceria se algo estranho fosse encontrado.

Haeron apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha com a pergunta.

— Se algo estiver 'estranho', como você disse, então o curandeiro vai receitar uma poção, ou talvez lançar um feitiço, para 'arrumar' o que quer que seja. Não há nada que você precisa se preocupar.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

O Curandeiro Arkadius Sciuto era um homem alto e robusto, de ascendência alemã. Mesmo tendo nascido na Irlanda, ele tinha frequentado Beauxbatons na França, junto com um Mestrado de Cura completo na Espanha. Aos cinquenta anos, ele era um dos poucos curandeiro verdadeiramente capacitados trabalhando no St. Mungus. Foi por esses e outros motivos, que Haeron tinha feito um contrato com o homem, por meio de Gringotes, para que ele se tornasse o curandeiro de sua família.

Assim que entraram na sala, o homem o cumprimentou educadamente e começou sua avaliação com algumas perguntas sobre como tinha sido a vida de Severus antes da adoção. É claro que, ao saber que o menino  _nunca_  tinha recebido qualquer tipo de cuidado ou tratamento médico, tinha deixado o homem furioso e indignado. O que se seguiu foi uma longa lista de feitiços de diagnósticos sendo lançados em Severus, junto com o que Haeron reconheceu sendo inúmeros palavrões em alemão, proferidos pelo curandeiro furioso. Ele também notou alguns feitiços de cura sendo usados, provavelmente, para cuidar de algum dano menor que ele encontrou com seus feitiços.

Quase uma hora depois, o homem estava sentado em sua cadeira, escrevendo furiosamente em um pergaminho, enquanto uma segunda pena escrevia sozinha em outro. Depois do que pareceu horas, o homem largou a pena, se recostando em sua cadeira, antes de encarar pai e filho sentados do outro lado da mesa.

— Lorde von Wincott, não costumo ser do tipo dramático, mas nunca vi uma criança em um estado tão preocupante de saúde. – Afirmou o curandeiro, seus olhos cinzentos brilhando de frustração e fúria. Provavelmente, desejando colocar suas mãos nos responsável pelo estado atual do menino. – Ele não apenas, não possui nenhuma das vacinas  _obrigadas_  por lei, mas também está com no nível 2, quase 3, de desnutrição proteico-calórica. Seus ossos apresentam sinais de deficiência grave em minerais como cálcio e ferro. Alguns desses ossos sofreram sérias lesões, e nunca receberam qualquer tipo de tratamento. Sem mencionar a deficiente de vitaminas A, B12, C e D. Se tais condições não forem tratadas, imediatamente, eu poderia me arriscar ao dizer que seu filho não viveria para ver seu aniversário de 15 anos.

Haeron não estava surpreso.

Ele tinha esperado algo nesse nível. Ele próprio tinha estado em péssimas condições, ainda piores do que as de Severus, quando se consultou com um curandeiro pela primeira vez. O curandeiro não tinha descoberto como ele ainda poderia estar vivo, ou ter sobrevivido a tudo que tinha, com seu corpo em condições tão ruins.

— Sobre o tratamento? – Questionou, sabendo que não adiantava fazer qualquer tipo de cena. Ele precisava providenciar a recuperação total de seu filho.

— Vou receitar um regime de poções nutricionais para o próximo mês, junto com uma poções de cálcio e ferro. Ele precisará entrar em uma dieta alimentar controlada pelo próximo mês, para que as poções possam fazer o trabalho delas. Comer a cada três horas, variando os alimentos para que seu corpo se recupere. Ele também precisará fazer atividades ao ar livre, em contato com o sol por, pelo menos, uma hora por dia, para ajudar a superar a deficiência de vitamina D. As vacinas precisaram ser agendadas. Hoje posso aplicar as vacinas contra doenças trouxas, mas terei que marcar para a próxima semana as das doenças bruxas e aconselho a fazer a da varíola de dragão separada das demais, alguns dias depois, já que ela costuma causar algumas reações fortes, que podem piorar se aplicada junto com as outras.

Haeron acenou em compreensão, pegando o pergaminho com o nome das poções e a quantidade a ser tomada todos os dias.

O curandeiro se levantou e começou a preparar as injeções que seriam aplicadas. Severus encarou as varias seringas preparadas com um pouco de receio.

— Vamos começar. – Falou Sciuto, fazendo sinal para que Severus se levantasse e ficasse parado ao seu lado. – Pode doer um pouco, mas peço que não se mexa e não retraia seu braço.

Severus olhou para Haeron, que apenas sorriu para passar segurança.

Durante os próximos cinco minutos, Severus recebeu o total de dez doses de vacinas. Tinha sido desagradável, para dizer o mínimo, mas ele se concentrou para não fazer qualquer tipo de som. Depois de receber a ultima dose, ele voltou a se sentir ao lado de Haeron, massageando de vagar o braço dolorido.

— E quanto ao teste do gene portador? – Perguntou curioso, depois que Severus voltou a se sentar ao seu lado.

— Positivo. Seu filho possui o gene portador completo, o que significa que ele tem a plena capacidade de engravidar, sem o auxilio de qualquer tipo de método mágico. – Afirmou, pegando o pergaminho que tinha escrito com a pena de repetição, pressionando sua varinha contra o papel, antes de entregá-lo para Haeron. – Aqui está o comprovante autenticado do teste.

Haeron pegou o pergaminho, guardando-o dentro se suas vestes. Despedindo-se do curandeiro, e agendando a próxima consulta para as próximas vacinas, Haeron levou Severus até o hall de entrada do hospital, antes de aparatar para a mansão.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Blood Pledge é uma magnifica mansão com mais de dois mil metros quadrados, construída em 1815 no condado de Devon, próxima ao vilarejo de Clovelly, que se tornou um vilarejo completamente mágico em 1560. Construído a pedido do rei George III, e dado como presente ao Lorde Burke em 1860, pelo rei Edward VII, como agradecimento por se livrar de uma maldição desagradável que afligia seu filho. Em 1903, Edgar Burke, neto do Lorde Burke que ajudara o rei, perdeu uma grande quantidade de ouro, ao fazer infelizes apostas com os goblins, em uma tentativa tola de aumentar a fortuna da família. Como resultado, para pagar sua dívida com os goblins, ele precisou entregar a mansão, ou ser vítima da lei goblin. E, foi graças as tolas escolhas de Edgar Burke, que Haeron se tornou o feliz proprietário do Blood Pledge.

A mansão era uma visão magnifica, do alto da colina próxima ao pequeno vilarejo mágico. Ela tinha sido completamente reformada há poucos dias, depois que Haeron concluiu a compra, fazendo com que ela parecesse nova e brilhasse com a magia familiar que agora estava ligada a família von Wincott. Em seu interior, ela era dividida em três andares majestosos. No térreo, estava o salão de baile, a sala se estar forma e informal, sala de jantar formal e informal, um belo solário que tinha como vista o belo jardim da mansão, cozinha e o laboratório de poções. O segundo andar era onde se encontravam cinco quartos, todos com banheiro e closet, a biblioteca (que já tinha sido abastecida com todos os livros que Haeron possuía e alguns outros que tinham estado dentro da mansão), a sala de duelos e três escritórios (um dos quais, já havia sido decorado e montado com as especificações de Haeron, para que ele o usasse). No terceiro andar estavam dez suítes, que tinham sido montadas para o senhor da mansão e seus herdeiros. O jardim da mansão era quase três vezes o tamanho da própria mansão, com o belo lago brilhando no fundo, cercado pela floresta. O estabulo ficava um pouco afastado da mansão, onde já residia: cinco corcéis puro sangue, seis pégasos da melhor linhagem e três hipogrifos do melhor porte.

Em suma, a mansão era perfeita.

Depois de instalar Severus no novo quarto, que ficava ao lado de seu próprio quarto, Haeron deixou o menino se acomodar e foi para seu escritório. Recostando em sua confortável cadeira atrás da mesa, ele se permitiu deixar sua mente vagar por alguns instantes, pensando em tudo que já tinha feito e nas muitas outras coisas que ainda tinham que ser feita.

Ele havia conseguido, com sucesso, resgatar Severus do verme trouxa e da traidora. Porém, mudar o futuro não era tão  _simples_. Severus teria uma infância diferente. Ele seria amado e educado para ser o melhor que suas habilidades lhe permitissem. Ele seria um menino completamente diferente, quando chegasse o momento de ir para Hogwarts. Oh, Haeron não estava preocupado sobre a casa em que Severus seria selecionado. Isso não era um fato importante. A casa não fazia o bruxo, afinal.

Contudo, existiam outros… fatos que ele estava indo para mudar.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele ergueu a mão e usou sua magia para convocar um livro da biblioteca. Alguns segundos depois, um livro velho de capa de couro marrom entrou do escritório. Com um movimento suave, ele o agarrou e o abriu, procurando o capítulo que precisava. Um sorriso sádico surgiu em seus lábios ao encontrar o que desejava.

Aquele livro, era o livro de poções escrito por Del Kierson von Wincott, seu ancestral. Del Kierson tinha sido um gênio em poções, um especialista que superava qualquer Mestre de Poções. Ele tinha escrito um único livro, que continham todas as suas criações. Porém, ao contrário de muito outros, ele nunca publicou suas criações, deixando os segredos de suas poções apenas dentro da família. Del Kierson estava tão determinado a permitir que apenas aqueles com o sangue von Wincott tivessem acesso a suas criações, que ele tinha colocado uma poderosa e complexa proteção de sangue em torno do livro. Se alguém, que não possuísse o sangue von Wincott, tentasse sequer tocar o livro, sua mão seria envolvida por chamas negras que destruiriam completamente o sistema nervoso das mãos, o que tornaria as mãos do indivíduo inúteis.

Felizmente, Haeron possuía sangue von Wincott. Na verdade, graças as Relíquias da Morte, ele tinha 100% de sangue von Wincott.

Com cuidado, seus dedos deslizaram sobre a pagina amarelada, lendo o nome da poção: Veneno Wincott. O mais letal e indetectável dos venenos. Poderia ser comparado com a versão líquida da Maldição da Morte. Não era necessário a ingestão do veneno, para que a vítima morresse. Tudo o que precisava era que uma única gota fizesse contato com a pele do alvo. Após isso, a morte seria quase que instantânea. Não havia dor… infelizmente. Mas, em troca, seria impossível encontrar qualquer vestígio da poção, ou rastreá-la até quem a tinha preparado.

O sorriso quase diabólico no rosto de Haeron teria feito o mais cruel dos demônios se encolher de medo.

Haeron sabia, exatamente, em quem ele usaria aquele veneno.

* * *


End file.
